otome_games_is_tough_for_mobsfandomcom-20200213-history
Noelle Beltre
or her real name is is the first daughter of the Beltre Household and once former of Lespinasse Household. She is a second-year high school student at Commonwealth Academy. She is the eldest twin sister of Leila Beltre in the series and was the protagonist of the otome game sequel. She becomes the Priestess after the Sacred Tree Sapling chooses her. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 5 Chapter 1: Now in the Middle of Cheating! Appearance She possesses long, blonde hair with pink tips, which she ties into a ponytail on her right side. Her body is slender, with long arms and legs, and large breasts. She has amber eyes. Personality She is very kind and friendly. She's also very honest with her opinions. She's somewhat of a tomboy. Story Overview Original Game: Otome Game Background *Information will be added soon later.* Volume 4 *Information will be added soon later.* Volume 5 *Information will be added soon later.* Relationships * Leon Bartford She likes to play and mingle with Leon. It is hinted by Marie that she has a feeling more than friends about him.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Chapter 13: Insensitive Protagonist It is later revealed that she is in love with Leon. She wants him to be with her and she wants him to become his lover. However, she greatly feels betrayed and isolated when Leon's fiance, Angie, and Olivia, surprisingly visited their cheating fiance, Leon and she is surprised to learn from them that Leon is already engaged with them. Her life becomes devastated and her future plan for them gets ruined in one day.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 5 Chapter 1 Now, In The Middle Of Cheating Later on, the two remain in good terms after Leon saved her from being married to Loic. The two remain friends but secretly, she still aims to become his third fiance.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 5 Epilogue * [[Jean|'Jean']] Jean and Noelle have been friends since the beginning of highschool. They are close enough that Leon assumed they had romantic feelings for one another. * Louise Sara Rault Louise dislikes Noelle, often mocking and insulting her. In turn, Noelle doesn't get along with Louise where they often clash with one another. This also has them often clash for Leon's attention. Unbeknownst to Noelle, Louise's hostility towards Noelle is also a means to protect her from others as no one would bother Noelle if Louise did. This was a request from Louise's father and how Louise's little brother was actually attached to Noelle even though they didn't meet. * [[Loic Leta Barielle|'Loic Leta Barielle']] Loic is determined to make Noelle his girlfriend, often telling others that they are dating and occasionally trying to threaten her to agree. Noelle hates Loic, to the point where Marie states that it's physiologically impossible for her to like him. * Marie Fou Lovan The two became a good friend while Noelle was staying at Marie's mansion. Marie is aware of Noelle's feelings towards Leon. * Olivia * Angelica Rafa Redgrave Gallery Vol.4-03.jpg Vol.4-08.jpg Vol.5-01.jpg Vol.5-08.jpg Vol.5-10.jpg Vol.5-16.jpg Vol.5-14.jpg Vol.5-19.jpg Trivia * In the original game, she had a twintail hairstyle. Reference Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Alzer Commonwealth Category:Academy Students Category:New Human Category:Lespinasse Household